The Redemption of Lex Luthor
by VindictiV
Summary: What if Clark stopped Lex's electroshock therapy? Clark tells Lex his secret, and Lex ultimately turns into a force for good.


**The Redemption of Lex Luthor**

**Summary:** What if Clark stopped Lex's electroshock therapy? Clark tells Lex his secret, and Lex ultimately turns into a force for good.

**Notes:** The story starts at Season 3 Episode 9: Asylum. It may contain spoilers for Season 3. One original character.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Asylum**

"I've never seen Lex so angry with me," Clark said.

His mother replied, "well you can't take it personally."

"It's hard not to. He asked me to break him out." Lex Luthor had been in Belle Reve Asylum for over a month, after he killed Morgan Edge – in self-defense – and saw Clark stop a speeding car with his own body.

An unfamiliar voice interrupted the Kent family's conversation: "That's because it's your fault."

The family turned around to see a stranger, a boy not much older than as Clark, was leaning against the open doorway with his arms crossed. He had long jet black hair, a lean build, and he was looking at Clark as if he knew Clark's entire life.

"Who the hell are you?" Jonathan asked in a stern voice.

"It's your fault, Kal-El," the stranger repeated.

Clark played dumb: "I'm sorry, you must be in the wrong house. I've never heard of the name-"

"You made him think he was crazy! You're the reason Lex is still in that awful place, but you only care about yourself and protecting your _secret_." The stranger was nearly shouting at Clark now.

"Who are you!" Jonathan demanded, grabbing the boy.

"My name is Ariel. I'm from the future." He uncrossed his arms, revealing a ring on his right hand that was made of an unknown gemstone, glistening black. It turned emerald and Clark flinched in pain.

"Clark!" Martha shouted. Jonathan took a swing at Ariel, but Ariel dodged it with ease.

"Relax, I'm on your side!" Ariel's voice softened and his ring went back to its black color. "I know the hero that you become, Clark. The reason I came here is to warn you of the future. In my time, Lex is your archnemesis. He hurts a lot of people. But if you were his friend, maybe the future would be different."

"I am his friend," Clark insisted.

"Would a friend leave his friend in an asylum, when he knows he shouldn't be there? Would a friend lie about his true identity? If you're really Lex's friend, you would tell him the truth. The world depends on it."

Ariel's ring emitted a white sparkle, and just like that he was gone. Clark and his parents pondered about what the boy said. How did the boy disappear into thin air? Was he really from the future? How else did he know so much about Clark?

"Maybe it is my fault," Clark finally said. "I mean, I can't put my secret above Lex's well-being. And if what Ariel said is true, I'm putting my secret above the world!"

"You can't take responsibility for what Lex might do in the future," Martha replied.

"Son, you can't just break Lex out of Belle Reve. He'd be a fugitive. You might just end up making things worse," Jonathan stated, agreeing with his wife.

Clark didn't say anything, but he wasn't ready to accept defeat just yet. Lana was in the hospital because of him, and Lex was in an asylum because of him. He couldn't face Lana, so he had to make things right with Lex. He went to the torch to get some answers. That's when he found out Lionel was going to put his son through electroshock therapy.

"Breaking him out is the only way." Ariel was standing behind Clark in the torch. It was kind of annoying knowing that he could pop up at any time. Clark knew he had to do something, but his dad also had a point.

"No, there has to be another way. If we prove that Lex was being drugged by Dr. Foster, maybe we can force her to cancel the procedure."

"If she cancels the therapy, Lionel will just kill her and hire another doctor. Trust me, I've seen the outcome before." Ariel said matter-of-factly.

Clark hated to admit it, but he believed Ariel. He had no choice. "Ok."

"You need to go. I have some things I have to take care of." Ariel stated ambiguously.

Clark zipped his way into the asylum, breaking into Lex's cell.

"I'd knew you'd come," Lex said, relieved. Clark ripped open the cage that was restraining Lex.

Lex smiled genuinely. Clark wasn't trying to hide his powers from Lex anymore – he finally trusted Lex. There had always been this tension holding back their relationship, but for the first time, Lex was sure that Clark's friendship was real.

"All this time, I was right about you."

As Clark picked up Lex and sped back to the Kent barn, he knew everything was about to change. Would Lex forgive him once he told him the truth? Should Clark tell him about kryptonite? Clark knew not the danger Lex posed if he found out Clark's weakness. He had no choice when he used his powers, but now he had a choice. How much of the truth was Clark willing to give?

Clark and Lex arrived at the barn, where Clark set Lex down on his feet and walked to the window, looking at the silent stars.

"You came from up there, didn't you, Clark?" Clark turned and faced Lex. Lex's expression was that of curiosity, but there was more to it. Lex wasn't angry or scared; he looked calm and accepting. It was that face that made Clark feel the sharp sting of guilt. He was being selfish this whole time. Lex deserved to know the whole truth.

"I come from a planet named Krypton. My parents sent me here right before – before it was destroyed." From the moment Clark said those words, he felt a huge burden being lifted from his shoulders. His life story came rushing out of his mouth.

"So, you're strong. And fast. What other abilities do you have?" Lex inquired.

"I can shoot fire from my eyes and see through walls. I still don't know everything I can do yet."

Clark paused. "So you're really O.K. with all this? You're not mad?"

Lex put his hands on Clark's shoulders. "Clark, all I've ever wanted was for you to be honest with me. Your friendship means more to me than you will ever know."

* * *

Back at Belle Reve, three people are tied to chairs in an isolated room. It was Eric and Ian. A masked man dressed in black is standing over them.

"Please, you don't have to do this!"

Without a word, the man points a pistol at Eric and Ian, held by a glove with a strange white light poking through. Three shots ring in the air, without a moment's pause.


End file.
